Wither (Minecraft)
The Wither is the main antagonist of Minecraft. He is also the villagers' God of the Nether. The Wither is the second boss added to Minecraft, but he does not spawn in any dimension however, and in fact has to be crafted by the player in order to be fought. It can be considered the boss mob for The Nether due to it being constructed of Soul Sand and Wither Skeleton skulls, things only found in the Nether. To create the Wither, the player must arrange four Soul Sand blocks in a capital "T" shape, and place three skulls on top. The Wither will appear instantly, staying still, while beginning charging its health and cannot be damaged in this time. Once fully charged, a large explosion happens around it, and it begins attacking anything in sight aside from other Undead monsters (Zombies, Skeletons, ect.) The Wither can destroy any block except Bedrock, and therefore cannot be contained. It also can target three things at once due to its multiple heads. Once the player has worn it down to half health, it forms "Wither Armor" that protects it from arrows. The player must then finish it off at close range. When killed, it drops the Nether Star, an ingredient to the Beacon, a powerful block that gives the player enhanced powers. In the game, Minecraft: Story Mode, a Wither known as the Wither Storm appears as the main antagonist of the first four episodes. It first appears in Episode 1, "Order of the Stone" when Ivor puts the Wither Skeleton Skull on top of the Command Block, Ivor tries to prove that he can defeat it, but the potion has no effect due to it not being the correct potion because Axel stole it earlier. Jesse throws the real potion, however, the Wither Storm covers the Command Block, causing the potion to have no effect. The Wither Storm continues to follow Jesse and his friends as they head to Gabriel's temple, when they try to escape, it tries to capture Gabriel, but he is rescued by Jesse, but then both Gabriel and Petra and Jesse must choose to rescue one of them and once he makes his decision, he tries to rescue the other one but the Wither Storm knocks him into the nether portal. Later at the end of the episode, it appears at the sunset as a warning. In Episode 2, "Assembly Required, the Wither Storm attacks when Jesse and Olivia/Axel try to get Ellegaard/Magnus, later they plan to destroy the Wither Storm with a Formidi-Bomb. If Jesse chooses to rest before heading to Soren's temple, the Wither Storm will catch up with them. In Eposode 3, "The Last Place You Look" the team attempts to destroy the Wither Storm with the Formidi-Bomb after recieving it, however, the Command Block was not destroyed in the process, allowing it to come back to life. The team then flees to find another way to destroy it. In Episode 4, "A Block and a Hard Place", the Wither Storm quickly tracks down Jesse and his friends, but when they meet up with Ivor once again, they flee to the Far Lands and receive a weapon that can destroy the command block. They manage to anger enough Endermen to tear a hole in the Wither Storm. After a long, hard battle, Jesse destroys the Conmand Block, thus finally destroying the Wither Storm. Trivia *Technically, The Wither is the final boss of Minecraft, and not the Enderdragon, because in Survival, the Wither can only be created after the Enderdragon is murdered. Bosses|Wither Villains Who Can Fly|Wither Destroyers||Wither Video Game Villains|Wither Bombers|Wither Emotionless Villains|Wither Homicidal maniac|Wither Monsters|Wither Mass Murderer|Wither Rogue Villains|Wither Undead Villains|Wither Reality-Butchers|Wither Super-Bosses|Wither Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Evil Creation Category:Skeletons Category:Poisoner